In common electric motor driven fuel pumps for motor vehicles, the motor is located inside a tubular metal housing between a pump at an inlet end of the housing and a plastic end cap at a discharge end of the housing. The edge of the discharge end of the housing is crimped around the end cap to retain all the internal elements of the pump. Current is conducted to the motor through brush assemblies on the plastic end cap which include brass terminal studs pressed into brush passages in the plastic end cap. The terminal studs have enlarged heads which capture and retain respective contact plates of a radio frequency interference (RFI) module which functions as an electrical connector and as a radio frequency interference suppresser. The contact plates are molded into a plastic body of the RFI module for electrical insulation from each other and include pin contacts molded into a connector body of the RFI module whereat a wiring harness is connected to the fuel pump. The headed ends of the terminal studs are necessarily exposed after the pump is assembled and, therefore, possibly susceptible to contamination and corrosion. In addition, the RFI module and the terminal studs are retained on the end cap by only the press fit of the terminal studs on the plastic end cap. In a fuel pump according to this invention, an RFI module retains a plastic end cap on the fuel pump housing and defines a reinforced shroud over the terminal studs to maximize protection against contamination and corrosion and to maximize resistance to dislodgment of the terminal studs from the end cap.